Batgirl Unmasked
by Windrises
Summary: Bruce Wayne is busy, so Barbara Gordon tries to fight the Mad Hatter, by herself. However, Batgirl's secret identity is put in peril, because of the Mad Hatter's latest trick.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Barbara Gordon was created by Carmine Infantino, Julius Schwartz, and William Dozier.

Barbara Gordon finished visiting her father, Commissioner Gordon, so she started walking out of the police station. She accidentally bumped into Bruce Wayne. Barbara's purse fell to the ground. Bruce picked it up and handed it to her. Barbara felt embarrassed. She was supposed to be Batgirl, one of Gotham's greatest protectors, but she didn't feel like much of a hero, when she couldn't even walk somewhere, without bumping into someone. She said, "I'm sorry, Bruce. This is pretty embarrassing."

Although Bruce was a great detective, when it came to solving villains' plots, he wasn't a very good guesser, when it came to mundane situations. Because of that, he incorrectly guessed the reason, for Barbara being embarrassed. Bruce said, "There's no reason you should feel embarrassed, about having a purse. I often use a purse."

Barbara replied, "That's not the reason, that I'm embarrassed. I should be a brave, intimidating crimefighter, not a klutz."

Bruce whispered, "You shouldn't mention you're a crimefighter, when you're outside and in a public area."

Barbara looked embarrassed again, while saying, "I'm sorry."

Alfred Pennyworth drove by, in a fancy limo. Bruce looked at Barbara and said, "Alfred's taking me, to a Wayne Industries meeting. You can come inside. Alfred will give you a lift home, after he drops me off."

Barbara replied, "That sounds sweet."

Bruce and Barbara got inside. Alfred said, "Greetings, Master Wayne and Ms. Gordon."

Bruce replied, "Alfred, can you give Barbara a lift home, after you drop me off?"

Alfred responded, "Of course."

Alfred started driving, while Barbara started digging around her purse. She sighed and said, "My makeup's gone. It probably fell out of my purse. I'll probably have to get more, during my next shopping spree."

Bruce had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why would you need makeup?"

Alfred replied, "No disrespect intended, Master Wayne, but haven't you been using makeup?"

Bruce tried to retain his dignity, while saying, "I only use it, so I can look nice, when I go to parties." He looked at Barbara and asked, "Why do you wear makeup?"

Barbara answered, "So I can look good."

Bruce replied, "You don't need any makeup, to look good, because you're already beautiful." Barbara blushed and kissed Bruce on the cheek. Bruce looked at Alfred and said, "For the record, I wasn't flirting with her."

Alfred replied, "I believe in your denial, Master Wayne."

Bruce sarcastically said, "Thanks a lot, Alfred."

Alfred replied, "It's what butlers are for."

Bruce and Barbara noticed, that the Bat-Signal was in the sky. Bruce put his hand over his face and said, "I don't know, what I'm supposed to do. I have to be at the meeting, but I also have to stop the newest crime."

Barbara suggested, "I could take care of the crime."

Bruce replied, "I admire your bravery, but we don't know which criminal is on the loose."

Barbara responded, "I can handle it."

Bruce asked, "Do you have your Batgirl costume?"

Barbara answered, "It's in my purse."

Bruce felt uneasy, at the thought of Barbara keeping her superhero costume, in something she carried around with her. He feared that somebody would look into her purse and find out she was Batgirl. Bruce nervously said, "I'm not sure your purse is the best place, to hide your costume. What if somebody peeks into your purse and sees it?"

Barbara replied, "It's not like people randomly open their purses and show-off the things, that are inside. If anybody sees I have a Batgirl costume, I'll just tell them I cosplay as Batgirl, because I'm a big fan."

Bruce responded, "If you say so."

Barbara said, "Alfred, park the car, when you get to the nearest clothes store."

A few minutes later, Alfred parked the car. Bruce said, "Barbara, what are you up to?"

Barbara answered, "I'm going to sneak into a changing room, get on my Batgirl costume, and go after the newest villain." She handed Bruce her purse and said, "I can't really keep this with me, when I'm on a mission, so can you hold onto it?"

Bruce answered, "No problem."

Barbara replied, "Thank you, Bruce. You're the best." She kissed Bruce and got out of the limo.

Alfred smirked and said, "You and Barbara are a cute limo."

Bruce smirked back and replied, "You and your pay cut are a cuter couple."

Barbara ran into the clothes store, snuck into a changing stall, and got on her Batgirl costume. She didn't know what to do with the other clothes, that she was previously wearing them. Eventually, she placed them in a basket, that was on the floor, and said, "I hope nobody takes them." Batgirl ran out of the stall and started heading towards the Bat-Signal.

A dozen minutes later, Batgirl was on the rooftop, of the police station. She was hoping her father wouldn't recognize her. Commissioner Gordon walked up to her and was surprised to see Batgirl, instead of Batman. He said, "Greetings, Batgirl. What's going on?"

Batgirl replied, "Batman's busy, with a different kind of mission. Which villain has escaped Arkham Asylum?"

Commissioner Gordon answered, "The Mad Hatter. He broke into an amusement park, that had an Alice in Wonderland theme. He made the employees and customers go away, so he can have a Wonderland-themed hideout."

Batgirl tried to appear confident, while saying, "I'll take care of the Mad Hatter."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "I don't mean to sound untrusting, but are you sure you can handle this? I usually don't feel comfortable, with assigning missions, to Batman's sidekicks."

Batgirl folded her arms and responded, "I'm no sidekick."

Detective Bullock walked by. Since he saw the Bat-Signal, he wanted to come by and yell at Batman. However, he noticed Batman wasn't there. He had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Where's Batman?"

Batgirl answered, "Batman's occupied, with a boring mission, so I'm going to be the one, who has fun."

Detective Bullock smugly replied, "I'd rather have you fighting the wackos, than that pesky Batman guy. I must admit, that I'm usually repulsed by bat stuff, but you're easy on the eyes." Batgirl cringed, at the thought of Bullock trying to flirt with her, so she left. Detective Bullock looked at Commissioner Gordon and said, "Give her my phone number, if she ever comes back." Commissioner Gordon gave Bullock a disapproving look, while Bullock ate a dozen donuts.

Commissioner Gordon put his hand on his chin, while saying, "Batgirl sounds awfully familiar."

Detective Bullock replied, "She sounds like Twilight Sparkle."

Batgirl ran to the amusement park, that the Mad Hatter was using. She looked around and saw that all the rides and lights had been turned off. She realized the Mad Hatter did that, to trick people into thinking nobody was there. She walked across some puddles and tattered pieces of hats, while searching for the Mad Hatter.

Batgirl heard some noises, so she looked around and saw some people, who were dressed as Alice in Wonderland character. The Mad Hatter had hired some people, to dress as the White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, March Hare, and Dormouse. The Mad Hatter was more focused, on getting people, who'd participate in his Wonderland gimmick, than getting some strong sidekicks. Batgirl was thankful about that, because they didn't pose as much of a threat, as most villain's henchmen.

The White Rabbit grabbed Batgirl, so Batgirl grabbed the White Rabbit and flung her to the ground. She punched the Cheshire Cat and kicked him, across the amusement park. The March Hare tried to catch the Cheshire Cat, but the Cheshire Cat landed on the March Hare. The March Hare tried to push the Cheshire Cat off of him, but he accidentally punched the Cheshire Cat in the face, which knocked him out. The Dormouse was too tired, to fight, so he started taking a nap.

Batgirl found the Mad Hatter, who was having a tea party. He had drank several cups of tea, so he was pleased and energetic. He looked at Batgirl, with a goofy smile on his face. He said, "Hello there, Ms. Batgirl. Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Batgirl asked, "Do you know why I don't care, about your silly question?"

The Mad Hatter gave Batgirl a disapproving look, while saying, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Batgirl. First off, it took such a long time, for anybody to find my hideout. Second off, you hurt my Wonderland cosplayers."

Batgirl folded her arms and replied, "Those were crummy henchmen, not cosplayers. Also, why are you upset, that nobody else has come to your hideout? Don't you want the good guys, to leave you alone?"

The Mad Hatter replied, "Indeed I do, but in order to make that happen, I have to have my enemies visit me."

Batgirl responded, "That doesn't make sense."

The Mad Hatter gleefully replied, "I live up to my eccentric name, Batgirl. You're guilty, of not living up to your name, and Batman's also guilty. Neither of you are bats, but you both have a bat-themed name, which is false advertising. That's why I respect Man-Bat. He's both a man and a bat. He may be a villain, but he's more honest."

Batgirl jokingly said, "I could be part-bat. You have no idea, do you?"

The Mad Hatter replied, "Not yet, but I'm going to change that." The Mad Hatter grabbed a plastic sword and pointed it at Batgirl. Batgirl wasn't intimidated by it, because it wasn't a real sword. The Mad Hatter said, "You may notice, that the Red Queen isn't here. You see, she's also threatening the safety, of peoples' heads. Since I'm a hatter, that'd be bad for business. I'm going to take something from you, but it's not going to be your head. Instead, it's going to be your mask."

Batgirl asked, "Why would you want my mask?"

The Mad Hatter answered, "Without your mask, you'd have to buy one of my hats, in order to protect your identity. Plus, I can see your mask, for a very high price. I can use those profits, to fund my upcoming hat store."

Batgirl replied, "What a mad plan. You fit your gimmick, as well as your hat."

The Mad Hatter had a flattered look on his face, while saying, "Thank you."

Batgirl replied, "However, you won't be getting my cowl."

The Mad Hatter responded, "If you think that, you're the one, who's truly mad." He started charging at Batgirl, with his plastic sword. He tried to use the sword, to get a hold of Batgirl's cowl. However, Batgirl used her gymnastics jumps and agility, to avoid the Mad Hatter's aim.

Batgirl grabbed the Mad Hatter and started punching him. She was focused, on winning the fight, while the Mad Hatter was focused, on getting her mask. Batgirl kicked the Mad Hatter and flung him around. Although the Mad Hatter had lots of schemes, he wasn't very strong, when it came to fighting.

Batgirl was so focused, on stopping the Mad Hatter, that she didn't put much thought, into protecting her mask. The Mad Hatter used his sword, to cut the mask, before getting punched to the ground and passing out. Batgirl looked at her reflection, in a puddle of water, and saw her real face. Her mask had been cut apart, thanks to the Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter didn't get a chance, to see her true face.

Batgirl nervously said, "My mask is ruined and my face is visible, to anybody who comes by." She put a pair of handcuffs on the Mad Hatter and said, "That hat-loving fanboy is finished, but my identity is still a problem. My spare masks are at the Batcave and it'll be hard to get there, without people seeing my face." She looked around, for something she could put on her face. She found a fast-food bag, so she poked some holes and put it on. She started running away.

Batgirl started running around the city, while hoping people wouldn't comment, on the bag. Several people saw, that she had a fast-food bag on her head. Because of that, she started getting more attention. People took pictures and laughed.

Batgirl accidentally bumped into Commissioner Gordon. The bag fell off, revealing her face. Commissioner Gordon had a shocked look on his face, while saying, "Barbara, why are you wearing a Batgirl costume?"

Barbara tried to think of a decent excuse, to protect her secret identity. She said, "Well, you see, I know you trust and respect Batman, which is cool, but I'm more of a Batgirl fan. I'm afraid, that I'm a shameless fan of her. I'm such a big fan, that I started dressing like her. I hope that's not dorky."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Considering Batman is my best friend, I ca't judge." He put his hand on his chin, while asking, "How did you find a Batgirl costume, that looks so similar, to the real one?"

Barbara said, "Bruce Wayne had it made, just for me."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "I see. You seem to be very fond, of Mr. Wayne."

Barbara responded, "He's so dreamy." She paused and said, "Um, he's quite the gentleman."

Detective Bullock walked by, with chocolates and flowers. He looked at Barbara and asked, "Have you seen the real Batgirl?"

Barbara answered, "Um, I caught of glimpse of her, while she was fighting the Mad Hatter."

Detective Bullock replied, "I'm going to go, to that amusement park and see if she's still there." Bullock got in his car and started driving away.

After several minutes of walking, Barbara walked by the limo, that Alfred was in. Alfred was surprised, to see a mask-less Batgirl, but Barbara explained what happened. Alfred said, "Master Wayne had me stay here and wait for him, to get out of his meeting. You don't live that far away, so I can give you a lift."

Barbara replied, "Thank you, Alfred."

After getting home, Barbara paced around her house, while feeling worried, about how Bruce would respond. She claimed, that she could protect her identity, but she almost exposed her true identity, to all of Gotham.

A few hours later, Bruce's limo drove by Barbara's house. Bruce got out of the limo and walked to the door. By then, Barbara had changed into a Raven t-shirt and Unikitty pajama pants.

Barbara opened the door and nervously said, "Greetings, Bruce."

Bruce handed her a bag, which had her purse, as well as the clothes, that she left at the clothes store. Bruce said, "Changing into your costume, at the store, isn't a very good idea."

Barbara replied, "Considering I can't afford as many outfits as you, that's a fair opinion." She paused and said, "I'm sorry. I thought I could be the hero and prove how special I am, but I failed."

Bruce shook his head and responded, "That's not true. You defeated the Mad Hatter, without anybody else's help. Although the secret identity thing didn't go so well, your victory is still something to admire. I'm proud of you."

Barbara smiled and replied, "Thank you. On a positive note, nobody found out I'm Batgirl. However, I need to put more effort, into protecting my identity. I can't have anybody seeing my true face." She paused and said, "People can see my face, when I'm Barbara, but when I'm Batgirl, I need to be more subtle."

Bruce responded, "I'm thankful, that you're not a villain. If you were, I'd probably be distracted, by your beautiful cuteness." He paused and said, "I hope that doesn't sound dorky."

Barbara blushed and kissed Bruce. She said, "Your feelings have been unmasked, Batman."


End file.
